


insert random title

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: short drabbles about jicheol as children in school





	

  The clouds were a hue of blue and white, birds chirping lightly as the wind bristles through the thick leaves on the tress.

 

    'Today is such a nice day!' he thinks, smiling a big and wide toothy grin as he pats his hands on his newly made sand castle.

 

    The boy continued playing around in the sand box, his raven black hair shining because of the sun's rays as he moved around, thick hair fluffing up and down as it bobbed along every movement he did, showing just how beautiful it was. He was wearing blue shorts reaching just above his knees, topped off with a white shirt and a yellow kindergartner cap on his head, feet covered with knee-length white socks and black shoes. Looking at the handiwork he has done, he smiles and shouts, "Maaa! Look at what I did!"

 

    Hearing her son call for her, she puts the book she was reading  down on the bench and stands up to go to her son, "Oh! You're a  _very_  good boy, Seungcheol! Such an intelligent son I have!" she squeals as she pinches her son's cheeks. The sight of her son smiling wide with pride always makes her feel happy.

 

    "Mommy! Mommy! When I grow up, I want to live in a castle and be a prince! And I'm gonna have a  _veeeery_  pretty princess!" he exaggerates, eyes wide as he gestures a very big circle, wanting to express just how pretty his princess will be.

 

    Giggling, his mother replies, "Yes you will, Seungcheol! But before you do that, don't forget to tell me, okay? Mommy won't like it if you suddenly go and have a princess without informing me," she pouts.

 

    "Yaaay! Don't worry, mommy! I'll tell you first!" he shouts as he jumps and wraps his arms around his mom's neck.

 

_❣_

 

    "Okay, everybody, look here!" the teacher says as she places her hands on top of both shoulders of the small boy in front of him, "Class, we have a new student and he would like it if everyone treated him well, okay?"

 

    Earning loud yeses from the four year old kids, she then looks down at the kid and smiles at him, "Okay, introduce yourself to the class, sweetie."

 

    Feeling a blush creep its way up his cheeks, he turns his stare down and clenches his fists on his sides, "H-Hi! M-My name is Lee Jihoon and I want to be your friend. Please take care of me!" he squeaks out, earning smiles from his classmates.

 

    "Okay, Jihoon. You can go and sit beside Seokmin over there. Seokmin-ah, raise your hand to be recognized."

 

    A hand pops up in the air, frantically waving from left to right. Looking at the boy owning said arm, he sees a tall kid with a huge smile plastered on his face, nose tall, and eyes curved in an eye-smile, "Here! Here! Here!"

 

    Earning a light squeeze on his shoulder, Jihoon starts walking small steps towards Seokmin. Removing the small back pack behind him, he hangs it on the back of his chair, and looks forward when a loud, jumpy voice talks to him, "Hi, Jihoon! Where are you from?" Seokmin smiles at him as seconds pass, obviously wanting an answer.

 

    "From Busan," Jihoon replies, not looking at Seokmin.

 

    Letting out a gasp, Seokmin squeals as he moves his seat closer to Jihoon, making the poor boy move back a bit, "Is the ocean pretty? Do you always swim? Is it all free? Is it true that some people there are becoming mermaids?"

 

    Weirded out by the succession of questions, he just lets out a simple 'no' and stares at the black board in front. He has his hands resting on top of his desk when he suddenly feels a finger poke him on his arm, letting out a surprised squeak, Jihoon looks at the man on his right, "Why did you poke me?" Jihoon asks with a pout on his lips, eyebrows furrowed, and cheeks holding a pink blush.

 

    The poker giggles before suddenly taking one of Jihoon's hands and staring at him in the eye while smiling wide, "You're  _reeeaaally_  pretty, Jihoonie!"

 

    Taken aback by the raven haired boy, Jihoon withdraws his hand from the other's and stammers with his eyes directed on the floor, avoiding the boy's gaze, "I'm not pretty, stupid! I'm a boy!"

 

    "Hey! I'm not stupid!" the boy huffs out as he pouts with his arms crossed on his chest, "I'm smart, my mommy told me so! And it's the truth, you're pretty!"

 

    Slowly looking up to stare at the boy, Jihoon speaks up with a sneer on his face, "Fine! But stop calling me pretty!" he huffs out before sticking out his tongue to the boy.

 

    Surprised by what Jihoon did Seungcheol gasps out, "that's bad, Jihoonie!"

 

    Jihoon's eyebrows furrow more before he swings his arms on his sides, "Don't call me 'Jihoonie'! I don't even know who you are."

 

     _'Oh right, I haven't introduced myself yet.'_

 

    Seungcheol uncrosses his arms and stretches his hand out for the other to take, he smiles wide again, his eyes turning into curved slits, "My name is Seungcheol! Let's be friends!"

 

    Jihoon looks at the small hand presented in front of him, still pouting with brows furrowed, he lets a few seconds pass before finally reacting to the boy. He puts out a figure of scissors, murmuring all the while with a small smile on his lips.

 

    "You lost."

 

    Seungcheol lets out a big smile before turning to look straight ahead to the teacher speaking in front.

 

    School is going to be pretty fun.


End file.
